Le sourire d'un ange
by ThiiSa
Summary: Poudlard, 1976. Gabrielle Michels est une Gryffondor de la même année que Sirius Black, un des célèbres Maraudeurs. Entre jalousie et passion, rires et larmes, bonheur et drame...les deux lions finiront par se découvrir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. La neige tombe au dehors

**Coucou! De retour pour une nouvelle fic!**

**Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est une histoire qui m'est apparue comme ça. Mon ordinateur vient de remarcher et donc j'en ai profité pour écrire le début de cette fic qui devait être mise sur papier urgemment. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais la ocntinuer. J'ai une jolie suite mais il faut aussi que je me (re)mettes à l'écriture de DMDM! Eh oui! De retour! C'est fou?**

**Bon je vous laisse lire cette histoire. Enfin le début! **

**Pour l'instant je dis que c'est un OS.**

**L'action se passe juste après le drame de Godric Hollows. C'est un Sirius/OC, si je ocntinuer vous verrez pourquoi.**

**Merci à tous, Thi-thi**

* * *

La neige tombe au dehors, en grosse quantité pour ce début de mois de novembre. De mes barreaux, assis dans cette cellule je rêverais presque de toucher ces flocons qui atterrissent gracieusement sur le bord de la fenêtre barricadée magiquement.

Il fait froid.

Mais je ne sens rien à vrai dire. Plus rien. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a cessé de battre. Peut être que c'est le cas. Peut être pas…

Je me retourne une millième fois. J'essaye vainement de fermer les yeux mais le hurlement de mon voisin de cellule résonne durement à mes oreilles. La fatigue s'empare de moi, encore une fois. Je suis fatigué de toutes ses émotions contradictoires. Autant, la haine, la tristesse, la rage, le désespoir, la peine, la douleur…M'arracher le cœur ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal.

Même les larmes par milliers ont cessés de couler, trop sèchent pour tomber. Pour moi, le temps s'est arrêté. C'est aussi affligeant que pathétique. Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre ?

Je me refuse de dormir dans la peur de revoir ces images qui tournoient jours et nuits dans ma tête. Je me refuse ce repos passager dans l'horreur de me réveiller en sursaut, les mains tremblantes. Je ne saurais dire de froid ou de terreur. Et pourtant j'essaye, mais je n'y arrives pas.

Dans les rares moments où je me laisse aller, je revois leurs visages, son visage à lui, à elle, à eux…

Je revois les cendres sombres effaçant la clarté de la nuit , cet amas de ruines, le cri d'un bébé, le corps inanimé de mon meilleur ami…

Et je crie. Je crie si fort. Je crie si fort pour que la planète entière entende mon désespoir. Cette douleur poignante au creux de moi laissant place à une haine et une rage intense. Je ne regrettes pas mon acte, ni ce qui m'a amené ici. Ici. Dans cette prison aussi sombre que le nom qu'il porte. Ce lieu perdu où je ne suis plus qu'une âme esseulée. Je n'essaye même plus de me battre, leur dire que ce n'est pas moi, que jamais je ne saurais capable de les détruire ainsi, détruire mon frère, sa famille…

Mais ils ne m'entendent pas.

C'est étrange de savoir que l'on ne ressent quasiment plus rien. A part une culpabilité qui ne cessera de vous ronger éternellement.

Oui, une culpabilité de les avoir laissé. Avoir laissé leurs vies, si précieuse soit elle, entre les mains d'un rat. Entre les mains d'une pourriture. Entre les mains d'un homme qu'on croyait fidèle. Entre les mains d'un…_traître_.

Alors je frappe, et je frappe. Je sens mes os se broyer mais je vous l'avait dit, il n'y a plus aucune douleur dans ce geste.

Non, jamais aucune douleur. Plus de douleur. La vie m'a déjà fait tant vivre. Et de pareils horreurs, j'en ai déjà traversé.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus chers pour revoir le sourire de James. Le regard flamboyant de Lily.

Je me rappelle avoir déjà dit ça.

Il y a cinq ans.

Cinq ans que je pensais avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre. Cinq ans où j'avais réappris à rire. Grâce à mon frère de cœur. Grâce à mes amis les plus proches.

Des efforts combinés afin de me faire vivre de nouveau.

Des efforts réduits en cendres en une nuit.

Je balaie rapidement le souvenir de James de ma tête, sachant que je ne ferais qu'en souffrir un peu plus.

Je trempais ma main en sang dans le peu d'eau qu'on m'avait apporté. Et je me sens sombrer une nouvelle fois dans les méandres de mon esprit. Cette fois tourné vers un passé que j'aurais aimé oublier. Vers un passé qui n'avait jamais été guéri. Jamais été pansé. Un passé que j'avais juste refoulé. Qui resurgissait après la douloureuse épreuve qu'était ce 31 octobre 1981.

Nous étions trois jours après la mort de James et Lily Potter. M'échappant juste un peu de l'univers du moment présent, je cherchais dans ma mémoire, leurs sourires.

Nos bêtises.

Du temps des maraudeurs.

De cette époque insouciante.

De mes nombreuses conquêtes.

Et De celle qui avait le prénom d'un ange…

Gabrielle.

* * *

_Dors,  
Et surtout là-haut réveille-toi, _

_Vole,  
Dis toi que d'ici nous on te voit, _

_Cette image que tu as laissée,  
N'est pas celle d'un homme qui n'guérit pas, _

_L'histoire ne fait que commencer,  
Pour toi on continue le combat,  
Mmmmm… _

_Mais nan, Mais nan, Mais nan, Mais nan, _

_Nan,  
On n's'enfermera pas dans le noir, _

_Fort,  
Tu l'as été donc on te le doit, _

_Honte à ceux qui n'ont pas cessé,  
De te nuire et salir les espoirs, _

_Jamais les bras tu n'as baissé,  
On t'entend nous murmurer tout bas, _

_Ca va, j'vous jure, je me sens bien. _

_**REFRAIN :** _

_Sous l'amour que tu as semé,  
Poussent « les fleurs de l'éternité »,  
Les hommes s'en vont et viennent,  
Sans vraies raisons mais toi,  
Tu n'es pas venu pour rien,  
Passant ton temps à chérir les autres,  
Aujourd'hui tu es,  
Toujours parmi nous. _

_**Partie RAP (Harlem) :** _

_Chose promise, Chose dure,  
J'te l'avais dit un jour,  
Je t'écrirai un truc,  
Mais tu nous as pris de court,  
On est tous sur l'cul depuis le 30,  
Avec un peu d'retard,  
Maintenant je le chante,  
Je t'aime poto,  
J'te l'ai d'jà dit par texto,  
Une star qu'à demie,  
Car t'as gardé le cœur chaud,  
Claro,  
Karine t'envoie un « Te Quiero »,  
Et ton public me somme de te dire encore Bravo,  
Distributeur de bonheur,  
Je ne retiens de toi que le sacré déconneur gros,  
Les meilleurs partent trop tôt,  
De ton rire se propage un éternel écho,  
C'est la sécheresse dans les yeux de ceux qui t'aiment,  
J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pour qu'tu reviennes,  
Mais t'es parti,  
Sans pleurs et sans bruit,  
Sur un par terre de fleurs blanches à Chambéry. _

_**REFRAIN :** _

_Sous l'amour que tu as semé,  
Poussent « les fleurs de l'éternité »,  
Les hommes s'en vont et viennent,  
Sans vraies raisons mais toi,  
Tu n'es pas venu pour rien,  
Passant ton temps à chérir les autres,  
Aujourd'hui on t'aime,  
Toujours par milliers. _

_(Hommage à Grégory Lemarchal par Harlem - Star Ac 4) _

**Parce que c'est une jolie chanson pour le début de cette fic...James et Sirius, à jamais amis...**

**Thi-thi,**


	2. Chemins croisés

_Gabrielle Michels était une Gryffondor pure et dure avec ses secrets, ses faiblesses et ses qualités. Ses amis les plus proche pouvaient en témoigner. Cependant, malgré une gentillesse abondante, la rouge et or pouvait être la pire des furies agrémenté d'un beau caractère de cochon. A 16 ans, elle reflétait bien l'âme d'une Gryffondor, bornée et têtue comme un âne et aussi courageuse que suicidaire à certains moments. Elle avait l'habitude de foncer tête baissée dans l'obstacle sans réfléchir aux conséquences et c'est peut être ça qui fit qu'elle entra dans la vie de Sirius Black. Et un peu après, dans son cœur._

_Situons un peu l'histoire._

_Poudlard, 1976. Nous nous trouvions à la 6__e__ année de ce très cher Monsieur Black et techniquement à celle de Gabrielle Michels, une Gryffondor de son année. Et pourtant, même si ils étaient dans la même promotion, avant cette année là, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressés la parole. A part peut être les « Passe-moi le sel » « Merci » « Oh ! Pardon » « Ce n'est rien », ils n'avaient jamais eu une discussion._

_Bref, rien n'aurais jamais dût mettre Sirius Black et Gabrielle Michels sur le même chemin. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement pour les deux lions un soir hivernal de novembre…_

* * *

La neige tombait au dehors et des flocons argentées s'abattaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor tandis qu'à l'intérieur, chacun s'étaient mis à leurs occupations sans remarquer ce qu'il s'était mis à tomber à l'extérieur.

Gabrielle, assise dans un des fauteuils, rit une fois encore aux pitreries de John, son meilleur ami sous le regard courroucé de sa voisine, Emily.

- Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi c'est drôle, vraiment, dit-elle, le nez dans son bouquin, comme toujours.

Aussitôt, John s'arrêta et tourna un regard agacé vers la jeune fille.

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te permets d'en faire une remarque.

Flairant la dispute, qui était souvent fréquente entre ces deux là, Gabrielle se mit au travers et arbora un grand sourire.

- Hey, pas la peine de commencer une nouvelle joute verbale, même si je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie, parce que voyez-vous, je n'ai pas envie de débuter l'hiver ainsi.

Un regard interrogateur de la part de son amie suffit à la Gryffondor pour agrandir son sourire. Elle prit un regard de conspirateur et souffla sur un ton mystérieux :

- Il neige.

La réaction d'Emily ne se fit pas attendre et elle se précipita à la première fenêtre afin d'en juger par elle même.

- Gabrielle ou l'art de changer de discussion, fit John en lui lançant un des coussins de la salle commune avec un sourire amusé.

- Que veux-tu, on est génial ou on ne l'est pas, répliqua-t-elle avec suffisance.

Un rire moqueur lui répondit et elle renvoya le coussin à son expéditeur.

- Non sérieusement, tu crois qu'elle va décoller de la fenêtre ? reprit-il avec un air qui démentait ce qu'il disait.

- Que sais-je ? Emily a toujours eu cette passion incompréhensible pour l'hiver, la neige et tout ce qui va avec. Elle va devenir encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

- Oh non pitié, s'écria John, une main sur le front avec une pose dramatique, que Merlin nous garde !

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire. Il était vrai qu'Emily pouvait vraiment être très…énervante quand l'envie lui prenait. Cependant, c'était une fille incroyablement gentille, c'est pour ça que Gabrielle l'adorait. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien. Par contre, John et elle, pour une raison qui l'échappait, depuis leur première rencontre, ne s'étaient jamais…supportés. Oh, ils s'appréciaient, malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire, mais ils ne pouvaient passer une journée sans se disputer. Comme le disait le proverbe : « qui aime bien châtie bien ».

Alors que la Gryffondor allait rejoindre son amie, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent jusqu'au oreilles. L'instant d'après, Lily Evans, une rouquine de son année, traversa le passage qui menait à la salle commune dans un état de rage intense. Les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, elle semblait incontrôlable. A sa suite, déboula sa meilleure amie, Alice White suivie juste après de l'objet de l'énervement de la jeune préfète, du moins selon l'avis de Gabrielle : James Potter et toute sa clique, les fameux Maraudeurs.

Ce dernier tenta vainement de la rattraper.

- Attends ! Lily ! Laisse moi t'expliquer au moins !

Cette phrase l'arrêta et elle se tourna vers Potter, les yeux flamboyants. Toute la salle commune semblait s'être arrêté, ce qui était le cas dès qu'il s'agissait de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Elle s'avança vers lui, un air menaçant sur le visage qui fit reculer légèrement le jeune homme.

- T'expliquer, tu veux que je te laisses t'expliquer ? fit-elle d'une voix si calme que s'en était troublant.

- Heu…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ? Que ce Serpentard s'est retrouvé en l'air suspendu par les chevilles par _hasard _? Je croyais que tu avais appris la leçon Potter ! Mais il n'en est rien ! Tu es toujours aussi immature que l'année dernière, qu'hier, et qu'aujourd'hui ! Je te déteste !

- Mais Lily…

- POUR TOI C'EST EVANS ! hurla-t-elle, au summum de sa colère en partant avec White d'un pas lourd.

Gabrielle eut un sourire amusé en regardant le Gryffondor, figé et ayant l'air d'avoir été frappée par la foudre, qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'aurait pas été plus différent.

- Allez Jamesie, dit un des Maraudeurs en lui posant la main sur l'épaule, il faut t'en remettre, ce ne sera que la…euh, combien exactement Mumus ?

- Trois cent soixante deux, répondit le dénommé « Mumus » avec une grimace au surnom. Trois soixante trois avec celle là.

- Oui, la trois cent soixante troisième fois qu'elle te rembarre, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais t'y faire avec le temps, ajouta Black avec _tellement _de subtilité.

John haussa un sourcil tandis que Potter envoyait un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant de s'étaler complètement sur le canapé en face de Gabrielle. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié. Surtout que ses amis ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Ces derniers prirent d'ailleurs place au côté du Gryffondor et là, Gabrielle put les détailler de près.

Les Maraudeurs. Tant de filles s'extasiaient lorsque l'un d'eux leurs adressaient un seul sourire, aussi hypocrite pouvait-il être. Elle même devait se l'avouer, ils étaient plutôt bien faits. James Potter, par exemple, sans son arrogance, ses chevilles enflées, sa grosse tête, sa stupidité, son immaturité, pouvait vraiment lui plaire. Grand, musclé sans trop l'être grâce au noble sport qu'était le Quidditch (du moins ce que Gabrielle pouvait penser car Emily avait toujours haï ce sport en disant qu'il était bien trop dangereux), un sourire à faire damner un saint, un regard chocolat souvent rieur, des cheveux toujours en bataille qui lui donnait un air désinvolte, oui, il était beau. A sa manière.

Suivait son compagnon de toujours, son « frère de cœur », Sirius Black. Gabrielle l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant mais ses espoirs s'étaient envolées en sachant qu'il était sorti avec au moins la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard. Il courait après les jupes des filles autant qu'après le souaffle au Quidditch où il jouait en tant que poursuiveur avec Potter. Il était, par cela, très bien bâti. Un corps d'Apollon, un sourire et un regard bleuté qui avait fait chavirer tant de filles. Cependant au niveau du caractère, il était aussi arrogant que Potter, si ce n'était plus.

Après lui venait Remus Lupin. C'était le seul maraudeur qui avait eu une discussion avec Gabrielle. D'accord pas non plus un discours, mais un jour ils s'étaient échangé quelque mots ayant été partenaires lors d'un cours de potions. Elle avait découvert un garçon calme, gentil et surtout intelligent. Mais ça elle le savait déjà. Cependant, derrière ses airs de parfait élève, il n'en était pas moins qu'il participait autant aux blagues de ses amis et était donc par cela aussi immature que les deux autres. Au niveau du physique, par son air mystérieux et posé cela faisait de lui un garçon tout autant convoité. Et puis il était plutôt beau garçon, les cheveux châtains, le regard doré, les filles n'étaient pas en reste.

Et on pouvait terminer avec Peter Pettigrow. Un peu plus petit que les autres, il gardait un léger charme. Maintenant la question était de savoir quoi.

Voilà comment on pouvait décrire les Maraudeurs.

- Viens on bouge de là, proposa John en jetant un regard aux quatre garçons.

Gabrielle n'objecta pas. John n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les Maraudeurs. Elle n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi. Mais quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, elle ne posait jamais de question étant donné qu'il était rare que ça arrive.

- Attends, je vais essayer de décoller Emily de la fenêtre, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Alors qu'elle contournait le canapé, elle se stoppa net, une douleur lancinante lui parcourant la poitrine. Elle mit une main à son ventre et essaya d'avancer mais sa tête lui tourna et elle sentit son repas de midi lui remonter à la gorge. Elle perdit l'équilibre et attendit la chute…qui n'arriva pas. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir deux bras puissants la retenir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

oooooOooooo

En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut assailli par une lumière blanche et referma rapidement les yeux. Elle entendit qu'on s'affairait autour d'elle et cela lui donna un mal de crâne atroce. Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre à ses côtés et la voix inquiète d'Emily lui parvint :

- Ellie, tu es réveillée ?

Décidément, elle détestait ce surnom. Et puis l'inquiétude d'Emily était si rare que cela la poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Un simple grognement lui répondit.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, en s'accordant un sourire.

La Gryffondor se redressa légèrement et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Tu t'es évanouie dans la salle commune, dit une voix à sa droite, répondant à sa question muette.

Elle tourna la tête et identifia John, debout, le front plissé.

- Mrs Pomfresh dit que tu te fatigues trop depuis ton entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, continua-t-il.

- Je te l'avais dit, mais comme d'habitude tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, acquiesça Emily avec un regard dur.

Gabrielle se garda de lui répondre que toute l'équipe supportait bien tout les entraînements. Son meilleur ami dût le comprendre ainsi car il eut un sourire amusé.

A vrai dire, la Gryffondor avait été, depuis son plus jeune âge, d'une piètre capacité physique. Faisait-elle un peu de sport, que ses muscles la lâchaient et une fatigue intense la transportait. C'était ainsi, voilà pourquoi elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de poser sa candidature pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Après avoir été sélectionné, elle aurait cru qu'un peu de sport la reboosterait mais, sans espoir apparemment.

- Allez, l'encouragea John, après tout, chacun ses faiblesses.

Une humeur noire lui répondit ce qui lui déclencha un joli fou rire. Finalement, Mrs Pomfresh la garda toute la journée en lui faisant passer toute une série d'examens médicaux. John et Emily se relayèrent pour lui rapporter les devoirs et quelques bonnes choses à manger.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée que l'infirmière lui accorda de sortir et c'est avec empressement que Gabrielle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondor sans croiser personne dans les couloirs

- Elly, s'écria Emily en la voyant. Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir ?

Elle hocha la tête et vint s'affaler sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune à côté de John.

- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il, sans lever les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue.

Il s'abstint de tout commentaires bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Et sinon, les cours ?

- Comme d'habitude, avec tout autant de travail. J 'ai tout pris pour toi, ils sont sur ta table de nuit dans le dortoir, répondit Emily.

Elle la remercia du regard et se leva. Mais à peine avait-elle fait trois pas que trois jeunes filles l'encerclèrent.

Trisha Nobel, Ashley Wiles et Drew Beckett se tenaient droites devant elle et semblaient la toiser du regard. Bien qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir que Gabrielle, elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressés la parole n'ayant pas du tout les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Elle et Emily les appelaient les « trois pestes blondes de l'école » avec un cerveau pas plus grand qu'une balle de ping-pong. Elles ne s'intéressaient qu'aux garçons, les fringues, les garçons…et elles mêmes.

- Cyrielle c'est ça ? fit Trisha d'une fausse voix aimable.

- Gabrielle, corrigea-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça. Nous voulions, mes amis et moi même, te…comment dire, commença-t-elle avec un petit rire qui sonnait tout aussi faux, nous voulions juste te dire de rester dans ta cour et de nous laisser dans la notre.

- Pardon ? fit la jeune fille en voyant Emily qui écoutait attentivement la conversation.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, reprit-elle sans aucun sourire cette fois, nous savons très bien ce que tu es en train de faire et franchement…c'est pathétique.

Deux hochement de tête affirmatif l'accompagnèrent. Gabrielle haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

- Ecoute Cyrielle…

- Gabrielle.

- …bien que nous ayons tous fait ça un jour, maintenant à notre âge c'est complètement blasant.

- Fait quoi ?

- Faire semblant de s'évanouir pour tomber dans _ses_ bras, dit-elle comme si ça semblait évident.

Gabrielle resta sans voix.

- Quoi ?

- Bien, écoutes, continua-t-elle, le regard tranchant. Cela fait deux ans que nous faisons tout pour que les maraudeurs nous remarque, et ce n'est pas avec ce genre de tactique de débutante que tu arriveras à attirer l'un des leurs. Encore, si tu t'en serais pris à James, Peter ou Remus, j'aurais fermé les yeux.

- Je protestes Trish, fit Wiles, Remus m'a toujours attiré moi.

- Et si il n'y avait pas cette gourde d'Evans, moi ce serait James, renchérit Beckett. Et ta sœur en pince depuis toujours pour Peter.

- Oui, bref.

Non, non, Gabrielle ne comprenait rien du tout.

- En tout cas, ne t'approches plus jamais de Sirius, est-ce bien clair ?

L'espace d'un instant, Gabrielle aurait put jurer voir dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière. Elle ne répondit pas mais cela dut suffire à la jeune fille car elle se redressa, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres en secouant ses cheveux blonds.

- Bien. Allons-y les filles. A bientôt Cyrielle.

Elle ne releva pas et regarda les filles sortir de la salle commune de leur déhanchement de garce. Elle mit du temps à se remettre et tourna la tête vers Emily.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche mais fut stoppée dans son élan regardant un point au dessus de l'épaule de son amie. Gabrielle se retourna pour cette fois ci se retrouver devant l'objet d'extase des TPB de l'école accompagné de ses amis.

- Gabrielle, c'est ça ?

- Euh…oui.

Il sourit.

- Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu vas mieux ?

Elle afficha une mine sincèrement surprise. Depuis quand Sirius Black prenait des nouvelles de sa santé ?

- Oh, Gabrielle, on ne te l'as pas dit, intervint John qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, c'est Black qui t'as _gentiment_ rattrapé quand tu t'es évanouie.

Six têtes, interloquées se tournèrent vers lui. Pas parce qu'il venait de parler mais tout simplement car il avait prononcé cette phrase avec une telle froideur qu'il en était même surprenant que personne n'avait gelé sur place. Quand à Gabrielle, elle venait de saisir ce qu'il venait d'avancer et par là, reconstituer les derniers événements.

- Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elles…murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor.

- Oh, merci beaucoup, je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui, dit-elle, les joues rouges, enfin…merci.

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

- Je t'en prie. Alors, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était qu'une simple fatigue.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de ressortir d'un état comateux vu l'attention qu'on lui portait.

- Tu es sûre ? intervint Potter, les sourcils froncés. Tu pourras jouer le match de samedi ?

C'était assez étrange, sachant qu'il était son capitaine, qu'elle ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole.

Elle acquiesça et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement

- Bien, reprit Black. Alors, à la prochaine.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et repartit avec ses amis.

Gabrielle mit un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et capitula dans sa tête.

Elle s'était évanouie. Les trois pestes l'avait menacé et averti de ne plus s'approcher de Black. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles et elle avait découvert que s'était lui qui l'avait rattrapé lui évitant une chute.

Elle aurait put répéter cela dans sa tête, autant de fois, c'était toujours aussi saugrenu.

- Ça va Gabrielle ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Emily qui la regardait compatissante.

- Dis moi juste que c'est un mauvais rêve Emy, murmura-t-elle.

- Voyons Gabrielle, quelle fille ne se damnerait pas pour vivre un rêve comme celui-ci avec Sirius Black ? fit John d'une voix amère.

- Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi méchant, répliqua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. D'habitude, c'était le premier à répliquer.

Mais d'habitude aussi, Gabrielle ne parlait pas avec Sirius Black, ni avec Trisha Nobel, et rarement avec James Potter.

Non, décidément, rien n'allait comme il fallait.

* * *

**BON, voila un premier chapitre qui cloe cette année 2007!**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année!Bye!**


	3. Moi, c'est Gabrielle

**Coucou!**

**Déjà, Bonne Année 2008 à tous! PLein de bonheur, de santé, d'amûûûûûr...et TOUT!**

**PEtit cadeau pour cette nouvelle année, un chapitre tout frais! Pour les lecteurs de DMDM j'ai presque terminé le chapitre suivant!**

**Pour celui là, je remercie les reviews que j'ai eu bien qu'il n'y en ai pas des masses! **

**Allez je vous laisse avec les maraudeurs et Gabrielle!**

**Autre chose: à chaque début de chapitre, il y a une voix off qui "parle" on va dire, elle va dire un petit truc qui aura un rapport minime avec le chapitre en question. Bref, vous verrez par vous même!**

**C'est l'histoire de Sirius mais vu par Gabrielle (bon vous l'aviez compris!) Bref, voilà! **

* * *

_**A** son septième anniversaire, **G**abrielle **M**ichels avait reçu de sa tante **O**lga une corde à sauter. **H**éléna, la petite peste qui lui servait de cousine, lui cassa sa corde le lendemain de sa fête d'anniversaire. **G**abrielle s'était mis en colère, tellement en colère que tout à coup, le collier en perles d'Helena, auquel elle tenait tant, se brisa en mille morceaux. **S**a cousine la pris pour responsable bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout touché au collier et elle l'insulta même de "sorcière". **E**t au lieu de la mettre une nouvelle fois en colère ou même de la faire pleurer, cette insulte la fit rire. **E**t Gabrielle lui dit : "**M**ais **H**el', les sorcières, ça n'existe pas. **T**out le monde le sait voyons". _

_**Q**uatre ans plus tard, elle reçevait sa lettre pour **P**oudlard._

* * *

- …voilà en quelques mots, la première révolution des Gobelins. Des questions ?

« Quelques mots, mon œil oui. » Gabrielle, avachie sur la table comme plusieurs autres de ses camarades, releva la tête et jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle. Apparemment il n'y avait qu'Evans et Lupin qui semblaient avoir suivi le cours sans s'endormir. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait maintenant la main levée bien haut.

Un sourire sans émotion apparut sur les lèvres de Binns.

- Oui miss Evans ?

- Excusez-moi professeur, mais je croyais que nous ne savions pas exactement quel était la première révolution des Gobelins, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Tout le monde soupirèrent sachant que le fantôme allait se remettre à faire un long discours. Derrière elle, Gabrielle pouvait voir Potter la regarder avec admiration, les yeux pétillants se moquant de la réaction des autres. S'en était presque touchant.

Quand à Evans, elle les fusilla tous du regard. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie retentit sous le soulagement du reste de la classe. Gabrielle ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la salle bien avant les autres. John la rejoignit avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? dit-elle brusquement d'une humeur peu enclin à rire.

Il ne répondit pas ce qui ne cessa pas de la frustrer encore un peu plus. Elle accéléra le pas sans prêter attention à son meilleur ami et son sourire idiot.

- Souris Gaby, la vie est belle, remarqua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus.

Elle grommela sans répondre et se dirigea vers la grande salle, John sur ses talons. Elle se précipita presque sur le repas de midi tandis que son ami s'asseyait avec calme.

- On a l'impression un ogre, tu peux me dire où tu mets tout ça après ?

- Mmhgrumpildanslefsferme !

Il rit.

- J'ai tout compris.

Elle ne releva pas et continua de s'empiffrer. Que c'était bon après deux heures de cours avec Binns de se ravitailler. Emily en avait de la chance d'avoir complètement raté son examen d'Histoire de la Magie aux BUSES, au moins ça lui évitait des heures de cours vraiment soporifique.

Alors que John commençait à peine à se servir, Emily arriva d'un pas lourd et rouge d'une colère contenue. Elle s'assit avec violence faisant sursauter deux premières années à ses côtés et s'affala sur la table avec rage.

Gabrielle et John se regardèrent et posèrent les yeux sur la brune. Sentant deux regards interrogatifs se poser sur elle, elle releva la tête.

- Ne posez aucune question. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- D'accord si tu…commença John avec un air détaché avant de se faire occupé par la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi les garçons sont si bêtes ? s'exclama-t-elle.

John allait lui répondre mais elle le devança.

- Quand on commence à leur faire confiance, ils nous pourrissent la vie ! Il m'avait promis pourtant ! Et moi je l'ai cru, comme d'habitude. Je le hais tellement, je le hais, je le hais, je le…

- C'est encore Versow ? demanda Gabrielle d'un ton compatissant.

Elle détourna le regard et la jeune fille sentit que ses remparts commençaient à céder.

- Je le hais, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Gabrielle sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai plus faim, reprit cette dernière.

- Si tu veux on remonte dans la tour et…

- Non, je sais que les cours de Binns te donnent un gros appétit, je vais pas te piquer ton déjeuner, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oh, je crois que j'ai assez mangé de toute manière. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Gabrielle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et se leva.

- On sera à la salle commune si tu nous cherche, précisa-t-elle à John.

Il acquiesça et jeta un bref regard à Emily avant de se resservir à manger. Bien qu'il ne le disait pas, Gabrielle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille.

Elles firent le chemin menant à la tour de Gryffondor dans un silence complet. Alors là, si elle ne parlait même plus, c'était que vraiment cette fois Versow avait vraiment dû la blesser.

Versow. Barry Wersow, en septième année à Serdaigle. Il avait littéralement craqué sur Emily après qu'elle avait un jour porté une jolie robe vert bouteille et lui avait fait savoir. Bien qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, par un hasard il se trouvait qu'elle en pinçait secrètement pour lui. La suite, elle était simple, il l'avait invité à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et elle avait accepté. Après ça, ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Et tout s'était bien passé sauf que les jours passaient et Emily s'était rendu compte qu'il l'a trompait fréquemment avec des filles de son année. Et à chaque fois, elle le pardonnait et à chaque fois il recommençait détruisant un peu plus la Gryffondor qui malgré tout continuait à l'aimer. Le pire, s'était qu'elle avait interdit à elle et à John d'aller régler leurs comptes avec Versow. Il était intouchable et il en jouait.

- Emy ?

Elle ne répondit pas et continuait d'avancer.

- Ecoute Emily, il faut que ça cesse maintenant, je ne supportes pas te voir comme ça.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gabrielle.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Ses yeux brillaient, elle se retenait de pleurer, comme toujours. Emily voulait qu'on la croit forte et à chaque fois elle s'interdisait de craquer.

- Je…

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit et les firent sursauter toutes les deux. Elles firent volte face et virent devant eux cinq garçons qu'elles identifièrent tout de suite comme les maraudeurs et un de leurs jouet favori : Severus Rogue. Il venait d'atterrir violemment sur le mur d'en face.

- Alors Servilus, depuis quand tu t'attaques aux premières années maintenant ? fit Black la baguette pointée sur le Serpentard d'une voix acide.

- Je te croyais pas aussi désespéré, franchement. Tu me dégoûtes, cracha hargneusement Potter.

Il ne cilla pas et se contenta d'un sourire torve.

- Tu veux faire le défenseur des plus jeunes Potter ? Pour quoi faire ? Ah oui, laisse moi deviner. C'est peut être pour réussir à mieux te faire voir par ta chère sang de bourbe !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. James avait abandonné sa baguette et venait maintenant d'abattre son poing gauche dans l'œil droit du Serpentard. Il lui agrippa le col, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ses amis commencèrent à s'agiter et ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

- James, ça suffit, on y va, s'exclama Lupin.

Le Gryffondor lâcha sa prise mais le fixait toujours avec autant de haine.

- N'insultes plus jamais Lily devant moi, sale pourriture. Sinon, je _te tues_, murmura James si bas que Gabrielle crût avoir mal entendu.

Mais Rogue ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Ça te ronges hein ? Qu'elle ne veuilles pas de toi ? Que tu ne puisses pas l'avoir dans ton lit, comme toutes les autres. Mais après tout, elle reste une _sang de bourbe_.

Alors là, Gabrielle pouvait en attester, Rogue était suicidaire. Potter s'était jeté sur lui et le ruait maintenant de coups bien que Rogue ne se laissait pas faire. Ses amis essayaient de l'arrêter mais à vrai dire, ils n'y arrivaient pas vraiment tant le jeune homme se déchaînait. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en se demandant si il fallait agir mais avant même qu'elles n'esquissent un geste un éclair balaya le couloir et les deux garçons furent séparer.

Elles se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent en face du professeur McGonagal et plusieurs élèves, toutes maisons confondues alertés par le bruit.

Leur directrice de maison semblait folle de rage.

- C'est une honte ! Quels genres de personnes êtes-vous à vous battre comme des chiffonniers et des vulgaires moldus ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête !

Bien que la tension était palpable et que la colère de chacun n'était pas encore passée, ils baissèrent tous la tête, honteux.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Lily Evans apparut en se figeant face à la scène. Elle regardait avec horreur James Potter, la lèvre fendue, les habits déchirés et rogue dans un état déplorable. Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers elle et Gabrielle vis son corps se crisper en voyant le regard glacial de la préfète.

McGonagal demanda à un des élèves de Serpentard de transporter Rogue à l'infirmerie. Après cela, elle ordonna sèchement à Potter et ses amis de l'accompagner à son bureau et aux autres élèves de se disperser. Mais alors que Gabrielle et Emily allaient partir également, la directrice adjointe les apostropha.

- Vous aussi, venez avec moi.

- Euh madame, nous…

- Vous étiez témoins n'est-ce pas ? Dépêchez-vous ! dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et la suivirent sans un mot. Les quatre garçons semblèrent tout aussi muet. Gabrielle se demandait dans quelle galère elle s'était encore dépêtré et surtout pourquoi il fallait que le destin l'ait mis sur le chemin des maraudeurs. A croire qu'il fallait absolument que tout se rapporte à eux.

- Entrez.

Nous prîmes tous place dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose en silence. Elle s'assit et nous jaugèrent du regard longuement. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter.

- Que s'est il passé cette fois monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle, irrité.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- Bien, vous ne voulez pas répondre. Miss andrews ?

Emily sursauta et se tourna vers son professeur.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle et elle rougit fortement.

- Je…euh…

- Qui a enclenché la bagarre ?

Elle se tourna vers Gabrielle semblant lui demander de l'aide. La Gryffondor regarda les garçons et croisa le regard de Black. Après tout, il l'avait bien aidé, non ?

Elle prit son inspiration et alors que leur directrice allait continuer, elle s'exclama :

- Ils n'y sont pour rien.

Potter sembla se réveiller et concentra son attention sur son attrapeur ainsi que les trois autres. Même Emily l'observai, interloquée.

- Pardon Mlle Michels ? fit McGonagal, derrière ses lunettes.

- Je…j'étais là. J'ai tout vu. C'est Severus Rogue madame qui l'a provoqué.

- C'est à dire ? l'invita-t-elle à continuer.

- Et bien, Rogue a dit des choses…des choses horribles sur – elle regarda James – moi.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de sa meilleure amie mais ne démonta pas.

- Il s'en était prit à un première année et je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça et après, il – Gabrielle prit une voix de gamine – il m'a dit des choses horribles. Que j'étais une…une sang de…tout simplement parce que j'étais née de parents moldus. Et Po…James est arrivé et il l'a entendu et puis il l'a provoqué et l'a insulté et puis après…vous…vous connaissez la suite.

Elle fit mine de pleurer sous l'air ahuri de son capitaine et des autres membres présents. McGonagal avait haussé un sourcil ne reconnaissant pas la forte tête qu'était son élève. Et puis chose totalement étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu Michels avec les quatre zigotos avant aujourd'hui mais la sincérité de la jeune fille semblait dure à démentir.

La femme lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta en reniflant bruyamment sous le sourire caché d'Emily.

- Bien, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre pour une fois vous n'y êtes pour rien monsieur Potter. Ce que je trouve étrange est que vous n'avez rien fait cette fois monsieur Black, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

- Oh, vous savez madame, si j'avais pu je l'aurais bien amoché après ce qu'il a dit à…Gabrielle, dit le jeune homme en entrant dans le jeu.

Sous l'ai incrédule de son professeur il préféra arrêter là.

- Il n'empêche que vous vous êtes battu, reprit-elle en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers James, et que je ne tolérais pas ce genre de bagarre dans cette école. Je punirais comme il se doit monsieur Rogue. Quand à vous j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour cet acte. Ainsi que vingt autre points car aucun d'entre vous n'être intervenus.

Ils acquiescèrent tous silencieusement.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Passer un peu à l'infirmerie Potter et évitez de croiser monsieur Rogue, vous l'avez assez amoché comme ça.

- Comme si il l'était pas déjà, marmonna Black en sortant de la pièce.

Après avoir refermé la porte, ils marchèrent côte à côte sans se parler.

Emily et Gabrielle se regardèrent en se demandant qu'elle attitude adopter mais alors qu'elles allaient parler les maraudeurs les devancèrent.

- On ne sait pas comment vous remercier, commença Lupin avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Oui, vraiment c'est sympa de nous avoir couvert, continua Black.

- De _m_'avoir couvert surtout, ajouta Potter. Je choisis pas n'importe qui finalement dans mon équipe. Merci Michels.

- Oh, euh…je, bafouilla la jeune fille. Après tout, je ne fais que rendre l'appareil.

Pettigrow sourit.

- Ouais, faut remercier Sirius d'être toujours là pour les demoiselles en détresse.

Ils rirent tous.

- Bon ben, encore merci, fit Potter.

- On te le revaudra Michels, ajouta Black.

Les maraudeurs les saluèrent et partirent de leurs côtés.

Gabrielle se tourna vers Emily.

- Non, ne dis rien, je vais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- On n'en parles pas à John ?

La jeune fille grimaça.

- Si il apprend ça…

oooooOooooo

- Vous avez quoi ?

John les regardait interloqué.

- Vous avez menti à McGonagal juste pour…pour _eux _?

- Ils sont gentils tu sais ? fit Emily.

- Mouais, grommela le jeune homme.

- "Souris Gaby, la vie est belle", minauda Gabrielle. Et c'est toi qui me dit ça. T'inquiètes pas va, tu restes notre préféré.

- Je suis flatté, dit-il avec ironie.

Les filles rirent de bon cœur.

- Oh, zut, je viens de me rendre compte, j'ai pas terminé mon devoir de potions, remarqua Gabrielle avec une grimace. Bon, je vais devoirs vous laisser les amis, je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

- D'accord, tarde pas trop.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la salle commune.

Finalement, John l'avait mieux pris que ce qu'elle ne le pensait, songea-t-elle. D'ailleurs après, ça elle n'avait pas vu les maraudeurs, n'ayant pas eu cours durant l'après-midi. Elle ne saurait pas trop comment agir avec eux. Emily et elle les avaient toujours vu comme des grands gamins qui couraient après les filles mais elles avaient vus une autre façade, celle qui protégeait les plus faible bien que ce n'était pas toujours de la bonne manière.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur ses recherches. Elle parcourut plusieurs étagères puis finalement opta sur trois livres différents qui pourraient la renseigner sur le philtre de confusion.

Elle se mit à une table et se résigna à commencer le travail.

« Alors, philtre de confusion, son effet apparent est de provoquer la confusion du sujet… Génial ! Je commence très bien ! »

Elle maudit ce fichu devoir qu'elle avait oublié de faire et au bout d'une heure, elle baissa les bras en fermant violemment le livre « des potions avancés niveau 5 ».

- Mrs Pince va te tuer si elle voit comment tu traites ses pauvres livres, dit une voix devant elle.

Elle leva la tête et rougit des pieds à la tête d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Remus Lupin se tenait devant elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Le philtre de Confusion », déchiffra-t-il sur ma feuille. Ah, toi aussi tu es en retard sur tes recherches ?

- Moi aussi ? répétais-je avec une mine étonnée.

- James et Sirius sont en ce moment même en train de copier mon devoir de potions, expliqua-t-il.

- Au moins eux, ils ont pas besoin de chercher, soupira-t-elle en désignant les trois gros volumes posées sur sa table.

- Si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider, proposa Lupin.

Elle le regarda, pleine d'espoir.

- Je voudrais bien te dire non mais là, je suis complètement bourrée.

Il rit.

- Oh, et puis après tout, je te dois bien ça. Je veux dire, on te doit bien ça.

Elle sourit.

- En effet, oui.

Ils se sourirent puis travaillèrent ensemble. Il l'aida beaucoup à rédiger son résumé en conciliant toutes les recherches de Gabrielle. En même temps, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Et petit à petit, un lien se tissa. Remus – parce qu'il l'avait obligé à l'appeler par son prénom – était très gentil. Et même si elle le savait déjà, elle put l'affirmer totalement. Très patient aussi en essayant de lui expliquer quelques termes qu'elle ne comprenait pas et bien entendu très intelligent.

Mais aussi, charmant. Un garçon plein de charme, bien dissimulés, certes, mais qui procurait à Gabrielle un très bon effet.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mrs Pince leur fit remarquer qu'ils allaient rater le dîner qu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque en oubliant pas de vérifier une dernière fois le devoir de Gabrielle.

Ils parlaient encore sur le chemin qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se rendaient ensemble à la grande salle, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'ils poussèrent la grande porte en chêne, riant ensemble, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, étonnés.

Ce fut Gabrielle qui remarqua cette brusque attention en premier et qui se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Encore un peu plus si il le fallait quand elle s'aperçut que les maraudeurs se trouvaient à côté d'Emily et John et que donc, elle allait être avec eux durant le dîner, sous le regard fixe de tout les élèves et surtout de certaines filles.

En s'asseyant, elle sentit presque le regard brûlant de Trisha Nobel sur sa nuque.

En tout cas, Potter, Black et Pettigrow, par contre semblaient très heureux de la voir. Pas comme John qui, lui avait froncé les sourcils lorsque Gabrielle et Lupin étaient entrés.

- Tiens Michels, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble toi et mumus ? demanda Black en se servant d'une colossale part de porridge.

Elle l'observa manger tout cela avec un air consterné.

- Arrête avec ce surnom idiot Sirius ! s'irrita le Gryffondor. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'aidais Gabrielle pour son devoir de potions.

- Tu aurais pût nous demander si tu avais besoin d'aide Gabrielle, intervint John en me fixant d'un regard perçant.

Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

- A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas d'aide mais ce devoir était une vrai catastrophe si je le faisais toute seule. Remus était là et il m'a gentiment aidé.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête mais son regard persistait. Gabrielle ne fit plus attention et commença à manger.

- Au fait Michels, il n'y aura pas entraînement demain soir, prévins James la bouche pleine.

Réprimant une grimace, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment les Serdaigle ont déjà réserver le terrain, répondit Black.

- Et toi tu t'es remis de ton malaise ? demanda Potter.

- Je vous répète, ce n'était qu'un simple…

- …évanouissement, compléta Emily avec un sourire. En fait, notre Elly n'a pas la carrure d'une sportive. Loin de là. Elle a les muscles d'un enfant de six ans.

« Elly » la fusilla du regard.

- Ah oui ? s'amusa Black. Pourtant elle est plutôt bien pour une attrapeuse. Ni trop lourde, ni trop légère, pile dans le milieu. Et puis faut admettre qu'elle a un joli minois. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas abordé plus tôt ?

Elle rougit comme une débutante sous le rire des autres. Soudain, John se leva.

- J'ai plus faim. Bonne nuit.

Il partit sans leur accorder un regard de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Potter.

- Oh rien, ça lui arrive souvent, répondit Emily d'un air évasif.

Gabrielle regarda partir son meilleur ami, le cœur serré. Elle détestait ressentir cette once de culpabilité.

Ils finirent le repas en parlant de beaucoup de choses et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient vécus ses cinq années de points de vus différents. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, elle s'était bien amusé même sans John.

Elles quittèrent les garçons avec bonne humeur et remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

oooooOooooo

- Gabrielle !

Elle se retourna.

- Oh Remus, ça va ?

Il sourit.

- Ouais, très bien. Emily n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle ne se sent pas très bien, je crois qu'elle a attrapé un bon rhume. Elle est allé voir Pomfresh. Et John…je ne sais pas où il est.

- Ça ne va toujours pas bien entre vous ? demanda-t-il avec culpabilité.

- Si, si, affirma la Gryffondor, il est juste un peu…lourd dès fois. Faut le comprendre, on l'a jamais appris à partager.

Gabrielle se força à sourire et il abandonna.

- Et toi ? C'est rare de te voir sans les garçons, plaisanta-t-elle.

- James est en retenue avec McGo, Sirius, sûrement avec une fille et Peter est en train de rédiger le devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je me suis promené et je t'ai aperçu alors, je me demandais si tu voulais bien passer le moment avec moi vu qu'apparemment on nous a lâché.

Elle rit.

- J'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute manière, j'allais sortir dans le parc.

- Je t'accompagne alors, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

* * *

**Voilà fini! **

**Moi je veux pleins de review! Sinon pas de suite!**

**Na!**

**Bon, à la prochaine!**


End file.
